d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sample Old White Dragon
Her name means "white storm" in Draconic, but she was born the runt of the clutch with her siblings. She never truly recovered from the insults of growing up smaller than her siblings, and hence took more effort developing her 'sneaky' talents than outright strength. Through study and practice, she learned to not fear fire as much, and to study the arts of magic more deeply than her siblings, learning different tricks to enhance her breath weapon. But now in her old age, her paranoia of being a runt has come back to haunt her as an Arctic Landwyrm has deemed her week and past her prime, and set on taking over her lair. Kepeskaussir ' 'CR 15 Female Old White Dragon CE Huge Dragon (cold) Init +0; Senses Listen +25, Spot +11; Blindsense 60 ft.; Darkvision 120 ft. Aura Frightful Presence Languages Draconic, Common ----- AC 31, touch 8, flat-footed 31 (-2 size, +23 natural) hp 276 (24d12+120 HD) Immune Cold, Magical sleep and paralysis effects; SR 21 Fort +19, Ref +14, Will +15 Weakness Fire (+25%) ----- Spd 60 ft., burrow 30 ft., swim 60 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor) Melee bite +31 (2d8+8), claws +26/+26 (2d6+4), wings +26/+26 (1d8+4), tail slap +26 (2d6+13) Base Atk +24; Grp +41 Space 15 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Atk Options cleave, great cleave, power attack Special Actions shockwave, crush, breath weapon Spell-like Abilities (CL 7): 3/day–gust of wind; 1/day–fog cloud. Caster level 7th; save DC 11+spell level. ----- Abilities Str 29 (+9), Dex 10 (+0), Con 21 (+5), Int 12 (+1), Wis 13 (+1), Cha 12 (+1) SQ low-light vision, Icewalking Feats Ability Focus (Breath Weapon), Cleave, Clinging Breath, Great Cleave, Power Attack, Recover Breath, Shock Wave, Suppress Weakness Skills Concentration +20, Diplomacy +16, Escape Artist +11, Hide +15, Intimidate +16, Move Silently +24, Search +25, Sense Motive +6, Swim +14, Use Magic Device +6 Spellbook (Sorcerer CL 5) 6/7/5 per day; DC 11+spell level: 0th – arcane mark, dancing lights, detect magic, mage hand, read magic, resistance 1st – alarm, burning hands, reduce elemental vulnerability, shield 2nd - arcane lock, see invisibility. ----- Breath Weapon (Su): Cone of Cold (50'), dealing 8d6 cold damage (DC 27 Reflex save for half). Once used, it cannot breathe again until 1d4-1 (-1 due to Recover Breath feat; can't ever be less than 1 round wait, though) rounds later. A blast from a breath weapon always starts at any intersection adjacent to the dragon and extends in a direction of the dragon's choice. With Clinging Breath (+1 to recover), the breath weapon sticks to the targets and does half the damage it did to them originally the next round. Crush (Ex): A flying or jumping dragon of at least Huge size can land on opponents as a standard action, using its whole body (15'×15') to crush them. Small or smaller opponents take 2d8+15 bludgeoning damage and need to succeed at a DC 25 Reflex save or be pinned (take bludgeoning damage again next round); grapple bonus +41. Shock Wave (Ex): You may, as a full-round action, strike a solid surface with your tail and create a shock wave that radiates out from your space and continues for a number of feet equalto 5 × your racial hit dice (24 squares). Make a bull rush attack by rolling once regardless of how many creatures are in the radius. Every creature in the radius makes a Strength check and compares it to your roll. Those who fail their opposed checks are knocked down. Building and unattended objects at least partially within the shockwave take damage equal to 1d6 + your strength bonus (+9). Frightful Presence (Ex): An adult dragon can unsettle foes with its mere presence. The ability takes effect automatically whenever the dragon attacks, charges, or flies overhead. 240' radius, 23 HD or less, Will save DC 23 negates. Affected creatures are panicked (<4 HD), or shaken (5+ HD) for 4d6 rounds. Dragons are immune to the effects of the Frightful Presence for other Dragons. Freezing Fog (Sp): An old or older white dragon can use this ability three times per day. It is similar to a solid fog spell (20' radius of fog from point within 200', abscures all sight beyond 5' and grants cover, drops everyone's move speed to 5 ft./round, lasts for 5 min.), but also causes a rime of slippery ice to form on any surface the fog touches, creating the effect of a grease spell (DC 16 Reflex or fall when cast, DC 10 Balance check to move half-speed through area). The dragon is immune to the grease effect because of its icewalking ability. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. Icewalking (Su): This ability works like the spider climb spell, but the surfaces the dragon climbs must be icy. It is always in effect. Category: Cold Category: CR 15 Category:Draconomicon